1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roll paper conveyance control method, a roll paper conveyance device, and a printer.
2. Related Art
Roll paper conveyance devices that set a moving member (movable member) pushed or pulled in a specific direction against the roll paper, apply tension to the roll paper with the moving member in order to take up slack in the roll paper, and print are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-S62-83968.
In a device such as the roll paper conveyance device described in JP-A-S62-83968 that removes slack in roll paper by a moving member and then prints, slack must be removed to apply a specific tension to the roll paper before printing. Because printer throughput drops as the time required for the operation that removes slack from the roll paper increases, there is a need to minimize the time required for the operation that removes roll paper slack and improve throughput.